Morterune
by sadokamiyu
Summary: Les chevaliers cherchent du boulot. Qui croisent ils sur leur chemin? Saga et Canon qui cherchent de l'aide! Heureux hasard? Shion est sceptique... [YAOI]
1. Proloque

_Auteurs : Sadokamiyu_

_Disclaimer : Je préfère ne pas en parler…_

_Couples : surprise !_

_Genre : romance, yaoï et aventure ! _

_Résumé : …_

_Bonne lecture et reviews please !_

**Morterune**

**Prologue**

Morterune. Cette rune, comme son nom l'indique, est porteuse de mort et de destruction. Les anciens racontent que lorsque les dieux créèrent le monde, ils y placèrent deux runes, garantes de l'équilibre. Morterune, messagère de violence, et Bellerune, gardienne de la paix. La Bellerune, de part son pouvoir bénéfique, entravait son antagoniste mais un jour, les membres d'une secte maléfique détruirent la Bellerune. Pour empêcher que le monde ne sombre dans le chaos, les mages s'unirent et s'employèrent à défaire la secte et sceller la rune infernale. Ensembles, ils tissèrent un sort suffisamment puissant pour couvrir le pouvoir de la rune. Les années s'écoulèrent et les hommes vécurent relativement heureux et en paix.

Mais des siècles plus tard, les descendants des adeptes d'Hadès, dieu des enfers, se regroupèrent et entamèrent de mystérieuses recherches. Leur but ? Retrouver la rune maudite et la libérer de son entrave magique afin que sonne le début d'une nouvelle aire, une aire de souffrances et de ténèbres.

Près de vingt ans passèrent avant qu'ils ne retrouvent la rune maudite. Ils travaillèrent à détruire le sort de protection des mages mais se heurtèrent à un pouvoir trop immense pour eux. Ils cherchèrent pendant encore dix longues années puis finirent par trouver la solution à leur problème.

Cette solution avait pour traits deux frères, des jumeaux. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quels frères. Non. L'un d'eux était un magicien très puissant, le maître des dimensions. D'après les sources de la secte, cet être était à la fois un modèle de bonté et une personne cruelle et impitoyable. Ces sources précisaient aussi que le second était un démon.

La secte se mit donc en quête de ces malheureux pour le meilleur… et pour le pire.

oOo

-Saga ?

-…

-Saga !

-…

-HEY !

-Hein ?

Saga sursauta. Il était encore plongé dans ses pensées. Cela lui arrivait souvent depuis le début de leur fuite. Il était épuisé. Si la vie clandestine lui avait parut excitante au début, elle avait fini par le rendre complètement paranoïaque. Et son frère aussi. Il le voyait bien, même si l'autre s'obstinait à le nier.

-Excuse-moi Canon, j'étais dans les vapes. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

Canon hésita.

-C'est juste que tu avais l'air… mal. Tu m'inquiètes, tu es malade ?

-Non. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien.

Il lui sourit aves tendresse et le prit dans ses bras. Canon se raidit mais se détendit rapidement et se laissa aller contre son frère. Il déposa sa tête contre son torse et Saga lui caressa les cheveux. Il berça son frère tout en jouant avec ses boucles soyeuses. Il continua ainsi un moment puis laissa sa main glisser sur la nuque de Canon, dans son dos avant de la déposer dans le creux de ses reins. Il entama une série de longues et langoureuses qui firent frémir son jumeau.

-Saga…

Il lui déposa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Chut ! Détends-toi…

-Saga, gémit Canon, qu'est-ce-que tu fabrique ?

Pour toute réponse, Saga embrassa son frère avec douceur.

-Je t'aime Canon, je ne veux pas te perdre.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Saga.

Saga sourit. Il hotta la tunique de son frère et couvrit son torse de baisers brûlants. Canon gémit une fois de plus et scella la bouche de Saga d'un baiser fougueux. Il lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Saga enleva tous ses vêtements et les jeta au sol. Ceux de l'autre ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre. Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit de la chambre d'auberge où ils couchaient.

Ils explorèrent toutes les parties du corps de l'autre qu'ils pouvaient atteindre et entamèrent la danse la plus ancienne de tous les temps. Ils s'unirent dans l'amour et le plaisir en poussant un cri rauque.

Ils se lovèrent dans leur chaleur et, collés l'un à l'autre, ils se murmurèrent des mots d'amour.

Cet instant de bonheur fut toutefois de courte durée et la tension ne tarda pas à les assaillir de nouveau.

-J'ai peur, chuchota Canon.

Saga le serra plus fort contre lui.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'on va devenir ?

-On s'en sortira, tu vas voir, affirma Saga.

-Comment ?

-J'ai peut-être une idée.


	2. On a perdu Milo!

_Auteurs : Sadokamiyu_

_Disclaimer : Je préfère ne pas en parler…C'est trop douloureux!_

_Couples : surprise !_

_Genre : romance, yaoï et aventure ! _

_Résumé : Saga et son frère ont besoin d'aide..._

_Bonne lecture et reviews please !_

**Morterune**

**Chapitre 1 : On a perdu Milo !**

Le vieil homme s'agenouilla devant son supérieur. Il se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise, et pour cause! Les nouvelles n'étaient pas très bonnes. Il savait son maître connu pour ses violentes colères et ne tenait pas à en faire les frais. Il attendit. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il parle avant que l'autre ne lui en donne l'ordre. Il attendit encore. Ses articulations lui faisaient souffrir le martyr et il était sûr que son maître le savait. Malheureusement pour le grand-père, son chef était un homme sadique. Très sadique. Il se délectait de la souffrance des autres. L'ancêtre ne voyait pas son visage mais le devinait souriant sous sa capuche noire. Enfin, il entendit l'autre se prononcer:

-Alors? Quelles sont les nouvelles? Avez-vous enfin retrouvé le magicien et sa saleté de frère?

Le vieux déglutit.

-Ahem... C'est-à-dire que...

-Quoi? s'impatienta son tortionnaire.

-Ils se sont comme qui dirait échappés mon Seigneur.

Un silence glacial s'abattit dans la pièce. Le temps semblait figé, cela ne présageait rien de bon.

-Qu'as-tu dis? siffla le seigneur.

-Ils se sont échappés, répéta son subordonné d'une toute petite voix.

L'homme en noir soupira.

-Comment une telle chose a-t-elle pu se produire?

-Je... j'ai commis une erreur...

-Tu sais pourtant que je ne tolère aucun échec !

Le vieillard se mit à trembler violemment.

-Oh ! Pitié Seigneur... Je vous jure que ça ne se reproduira pas...

-Non, déclara le seigneur froidement en sortant de sous sa cape une longue épée, ça ne se reproduira pas!

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il trancha la tête du vieil homme.

oOo

-Magne-toi Milo! Mais... Milo? MILO!!!

Le petit groupe s'arrêta. Ils avaient, encore une fois, perdu Milo. La dernière fois, c'était parce qu'il avait coincé Camus dans un buisson! Ses amis n'en pouvaient plus, Milo était un très bon guerrier mais il se fichait éperdument de gêner ses compagnons. Shion, le chef du groupe, ordonna une pause, il fallait à tout prix qu'il décide de la marche à tenir. Ils ne pouvaient pas éternellement attendre la bonne volonté du scorpion. D'un autre côté, ils ne pouvaient pas non plus l'abandonner. Shion leva les yeux vers le ciel. Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon et il faisait de plus en plus sombres. Il fronça les sourcils. Il préférait éviter les balades nocturnes dans cette région.

Il soupira, dieu que ce scorpion pouvait être agaçant!

Il se tourna vers ses hommes.

-Mes amis, vous ne serez pas surpris d'apprendre que notre cher Milo a disparu.

Les hommes poussèrent un soupir général.

-Mais ce n'est pas vrai!

-Encore!

-Y'en marre!

-Pfff! Il doit sûrement s'envoyer Camus dans un buisson!

Quelques-uns uns éclatèrent de rire tandis que d'autres virèrent au rouge.

Un raclement de gorge mit fin aux rires.

-Non, il ne s'envoie pas Camus dans un buisson, annonça le dit Camus d'une voix très froide.

Il jeta un regard meurtrier à ses camarades puis s'enquit:

-Pourquoi? Il y en a que cela intéresse?

Shion sentit venir une bagarre. Il s'assit à même le sol et se prit la tête entre les mains. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ses hommes se disputaient et ce ne serait pas la dernière. C'était ainsi depuis qu'on les avait... remercié. Par le passé, tous travaillaient pour la protection de la grande déesse Athéna, réincarnée sous les traits d'une gamine: Saori Kido. C'était une période prospère pour Shion et sa troupe. Ils avaient mené a bien de glorieuse campagne au nom de leur déesse. Leur puissance époustouflante avait permis de redorer le blason d'Athéna, signant ainsi la renaissance de son culte. A cette époque, ils vivaient tous dans un lieu appelé le Sanctuaire, berceau de la justice. Mais un jour, La jeune Kido avait décidé de mettre un terme à sa collaboration avec la caste des chevaliers. Shion et ses amis avaient alors protesté que protéger la vie d'Athéna était leur raison d'être et qu'elle ne pouvait pas les renvoyer de la sorte. Elle leur avait ri au nez et les avait fait radier de son culte, leur interdisant l'accès au sanctuaire. Depuis ce jour, les chevaliers erraient sur les routes à la recherche d'un emploi. Malheureusement pour eux, Saori avait fait en sorte que leur nom soit terni et plus personne ne voulait d'eux, de peur de s'attirer les foudres de l'influente jeune fille.

Shion regarda ses hommes. Ils étaient tous exténués. La tension accumulée au cours de leurs errances, le choc de l'humiliation de leur renvoi et l'agressivité des gens à leur égard les avaient rendu irritables. Il suffisait d'un rien pour qu'une dispute éclate, rapidement suivie par une bagarre.

-Ne prend pas tes grands airs avec nous Camus! grogna Aiolia.

-Arrête, intervint Mü. Vous n'arrêtez pas de le provoquer, c'est normal qu'il s'énerve.

-Tu es qui toi? demanda Aphrodite. Son garde du corps? Tu veux prendre les coups à sa place?

-Si tu touches à Mü ou à Camus, intervint Shaka en se plaçant entre le bélier et le poisson, je te massacre!

Ce fut à ce moment là que Shion choisit d'intervenir. Il ne supporterait pas de les voir se battre entre eux une fois de plus.

-VOUS ALLEZ VOUS CALMER!?!

Les chevaliers se figèrent, c'était la première fois qu'ils entendaient crier celui qui les gouvernait, celui dont l'aura resplendissante balayait le mal, celui que l'on nommait Grand Pope.

-Je ne tolérerais pas ce genre d'enfantillage! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

Les chevaliers baissèrent la tête en signe de soumission.

-Je préfère ça, maugréa Shion.

-Grand pope...

-Oui Camus? s'enquit-il d'une voix radoucit.

-Je voudrais partir à la recherche de Milo.

Le Pope fixa le magnifique verseau avec douceur. Il connaissait les sentiments qu'il nourrissait à l'égard du scorpion. Même si Camus le niait de toutes ses forces, il le savait attaché à son homologue.

-Vas-y, nous allons tacher de trouvé un coin abrité pour la nuit. Rejoins-nous là-bas quand tu l'auras retrouvé.

-Merci...

Sans un mot de plus, Camus s'élança dans la nuit.

Le Pope attendit qu'il s'éloigne. Quand son chevalier fut suffisamment loin, il prit Aphrodite et Aiolia à part.

-Suivez-le discrètement. Seul, il ne fera pas long feu s'il est attaqué.

oOo

Milo esquiva la masse qui s'abattait sur lui. Cela faisait maintenant dix bonnes minutes qu'il combattait… Qu'est-ce qu'il combattait d'ailleurs ? Il n'avait jamais rien vu de semblable. On aurait dit une sorte de centaure, sauf que son adversaire avait une tête de taureau et des serres à la place des mains. Bien sûr, Milo en avait vu d'autre, ce monstre ne lui faisait pas peur. Le seul problème étant que les assauts rapprochés de la créature ne lui permettait pas de l'attaquer, occupé qu'il était à se défendre. Il esquiva un nouveau coup.

-Milo !!! Oh mon dieu !

Milo sourit. Il avait reconnu la voix de Camus, son cher et tendre. Le maître des glaces vint se placer aux côtés de son ami qui se sentit déborder d'une énergie nouvelle. Le monstre, voyant le nombre de ses adversaires doubler, hésita, ne sachant lequel des deux attaquer.

Le scorpion en profita pour lancer sa plus puissante attaque.

-Scarlett needle !

La bête s'écroula en hurlant et s'évapora.

-YOUHOU !!! s'écria Milo.

Il se trémoussa sur place en clamant :

-Rien ne me résiste ! Yeah !

Camus sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Cet idiot était en train de… danser ! S'il croyait qu'il allait s'en sortir comme cela, c'était mal connaître le verseau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'enquit Camus d'une voix doucereuse.

-Ben, dit Milo en interrompant ses mouvements ridicules, la danse de la victoire ! Cette question !

Camus lui fit un sourire enjôleur.

-Tu n'as pas l'impression d'être à la traîne ?

-Tu sais, du moment que je suis avec toi…

-ABRUTI !!!

-Mais Camus… ?

Camus lui tourna ostensiblement le dos.

-Dépêche-toi ! Il faut rejoindre les autres.

-Camus, chéri… Eh ! Attends-moi !

oOo

Saga et Canon observèrent attentivement la victoire de Milo. Il avait facilement vaincu leur démon. Cependant, Canon n'était pas entièrement convaincu.

-Saga, je ne suis pas sûr que… Euh…

Saga posa sui son frère un regard attendri. Il adorait quant il était timide comme cela, qu'il n'osait pas lui dire le fond de sa pensée. Il comprenait néanmoins les doutes de son frère. Ces chevaliers avaient l'air un peu… spécial, mais il était persuadé qu'ils seraient parfaits pour ce qu'il avait prévu pour eux.

Il prit son jumeau dans ses bras e entreprit de le rassuré.

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils ne virent pas les deux ombres qui s'approchaient.


End file.
